


The World Hidden In Plain Sight

by LukeJames



Category: Victorious
Genre: 16 Year Olds Sexually Active, AU!Supernatural, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, BDSM, Blood and Gore, Death, Dragon!Jade, F/F, Femslash, Jori - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Multiple Kills, Worf!Tori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeJames/pseuds/LukeJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Tori Vega's first day at Hollywood Arts and she meets Jade West. Tori is a werewolf. What happens when a certain scissor-loving goth girl enters her life? Is Jade even human? Interactions with the rest of the gang is also included. Rated M for scenes of an explicit nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting You

**Tuesday**

It was a normal day at Hollywood Arts or so Jade thought as she shut her locker and made her way to Sikowitz's classroom. Today would be the day she met Tori Vega, no big deal right?

Wrong.

Tori Vega was special and Jade didn't know why but she had a feeling she was going to find out and soon.

For the first time since she'd joined Hollywood Arts she was early. As she barged into the classroom she knocked into someone, spilling her coffee all over them.

"Watch where you're going!" She growled dangerously before tearing her eyes away from the damage done to her shirt to send a glare to the idiot and possibly offend them in one way or the other only to have her words get caught in the back of her throat. The 'idiot' she had bumped into was no other than the new girl, Tori Vega.

Tori looked up at the girl who she had just crashed into and her eyes widened the slightest bit.

She was dangerously beautiful.

Her black hair and pale skin reminded her slightly of Snow White. Her face was unreadable other then the curiosity that swimmed in her blue-green eyes.

"I'm so sorry." Tori mumbled out an apology as she began to rub Jade's shirt in a vain attempt to fix the damage done.

"Don't worry about it." She assured the brunette, shocking herself at being nice to someone, she wasn't even nice to her own boyfriend.

"But your shirt is ruined." Tori pointed out.

Jade shrugged "I have spares in my trunk."

The new girl merely nodded as she looked into Jade's eyes; both getting lost in each other's body heat at their proximity when a voice startled them back to reality.

"Jade, what's going on?" Beck asked, an odd feeling coursing through him as he saw the way his girlfriend and this stranger looked at each-other.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Nothing. We knocked into each other and I spilt my coffee over both of us." She gestured to the coffee stained shirts.

Beck's eyes narrowed, Jade still hadn't looked away.  _'Something is wrong with this…'_ His thoughts trailed off as Sikowitz climbed through the window.

He rested his hand on Jade's shoulder, gaining her attention, before trailing his hand down her arm and took a hold of her hand, lacing their fingers together. He led her to their usual seats and sat down, Jade, almost zombie like, took the seat next to him.

Tori was still standing in the middle of the room when the teacher spoke up.

"We have a new student… Tori Vega" He spoke in his usual manner.

She sat down next to Andre and she asked him if the teacher always came through the window. He nodded just as the teacher began to speak addressing the class.

"Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and..." Sikowitz looked around his classroom before setting his eyes on Tori "Tori. Come on stage, you'll be doing an improv exercise."

"Somebody give me a setting." The odd teacher asked his students.

"House!" Robbie/Rex exclaimed.

The group got on stage and preformed; Beck and Jade were married with Andre and Cat as their kids and Tori was the new family dog; which made her want to show just how different from a dog she was.

The performance was going off without a hitch until Rex made a comment concerning what he could see under Tori's shirt.

"Rex!" Robbie chastised his puppet, a blush staining his cheeks.

A low growl erupted from the back of Tori's throat as she stood up and glared at the crude piece of wood and felt.

"What did you just say?" Her tone of voice advised the puppet and his master to choose their next words carefully.

"How about you get back on your hands and knees and let me have another peek?"

Tori, using every ounce of self-control she possessed, walked out of the classroom, her eyes changing and her fists clenching, keeping her wolf at bay.

By the time Tori arrived at her locker she had calmed down enough and her eyes were back to her normal chocolate brown colour instead of the black and blue belonging to her animal.

"Vega?" Her name felt sweet rolling off her tongue.

Tori spun around, her hand over her heart.

"Jade," She gasped "you startled me. What are you doing here?"

The thought that Jade came after her sent a thrill through her veins.

The goth smirked, holding up her hand which was in possession of a, unfortunately, familiar puppet.

Their gazes held for a few seconds before Jade made her way to the scissors covered locked, twisted the combination and opened her locked, throwing the detached head inside.

"Ignore Rex, he's a-" She began, turning to face Tori after shutting her locker.

"Hey girl, you okay there?" Andre appeared out of nowhere cutting Jade off mid-sentence.

"Yeah but I don't think I fit in at this school. Everyone seems so unique and…" She trailed off with a defeated sigh.

Jade and Andre looked at each other for a few seconds before simultaneously saying with as much conviction as they cloud muster "Yeah, you do"

"You know why?" Andre asked.

Tori shook her head and sighed "Why?"

"Because you are special and anyway normal is overrated."

The half-Latina chuckled; she was definitely not normal. If only they knew how special she really was.

"Come on, let's go back to class." Jade suggested, wrapping her fingers around the other girl's wrist. Jade's hand was ice-cold while Tori's wrist was burning, the contrast in temperatures making both girls gasp.

The Goth girl released the tanned girl's wrist quickly, almost as if she was afraid she could be burnt and pushing the odd moment out of their minds the three students made their way back to class.

"Ah, nice of you to come back to class." Sikowitz exclaimed as the door closed behind the three young adults "Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat and Andre on stage again."

Beck smiled as he took Jade's hand in his and led her to the stage. Tori ignored the twinge in her heart at the sight and with the rest of the group followed up on stage.

"You'll be doing an alphabetical improv exercise" He told Jade to explain it to Tori and after a few minutes they were ready to start.

"Alright we need a letter."

"N as in New." A guy from the back called out.

It got confusing pretty quickly and before anyone had time to react Tori had her arms around Jade's waist and her lips pressed hard against hers. The Goth girl stiffened but quickly relaxed and her hands were quick to tangle in Vega's hair. Jade slid her tongue shyly along the other girl's lip and was granted entrance almost immediately. As the kiss deepened Tori pulled Jade flush against her own body.

Only when the need to breathe clawed its way to the girls' lungs did the girls pulled apart, putting some distance between their heated bodies.

The whole room was silent, the only sounds were Jade's and Tori's rapid breathing.

"This is a very interesting class." Sikowitz remarked.

Both girls' eyes widen as they realised what had just happened. Tori ran a hand through her hair as Jade looked over to Beck; he looked conflicted.

He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rung. Tori couldn't move, couldn't speak and she definitely couldn't think about anything other than that kiss. Jade, on the other hand, seemed to be working on overdrive. She dashed out of the door as fast as she could while trying to suppress the need to touch her still tingling lips.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully as Jade and Tori kept their distance and attempted to put the morning's events out of their minds. Unsuccessfully of course but no-one noticed and if they did no one brought it up.


	2. Tori's Past

**Wednesday**

At night it was usual for Tori to be restless but this time she had no choice, the wolf was howling inside of her, itching to be free. She knew she had to do something or she would regret it in the morning. She grabbed her keys and looked at her phone. It was 1:30 am when she went in her backyard and stripped. She covered her clothes with various twigs, leaves and rocks. After that began the painful process of shifting. She bit down hard on her lip when the excruciating pain crashed into her; It never lessened. The air filled with sounds of bones breaking and rearranging. Fur grew on her naked body as arms and legs turned into paws. She let out a howl when the transformation was complete and took off into the woods.

She still remembers the night her life changed for better and worse.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold night as Tori snuck out of her house, the moon was already out but she didn't care; she had to get out. Her parents were fighting again. Her dad suspected her mother of cheating but Mrs Vega continuously denied her husband's accusations. After ten minutes of aimlessly walking in circles she ended up at a coffee shop and ordered her usual: hazelnut coffee. She stayed there for a couple of hours just thinking until rain started drizzling softly. She looked at the clock and saw it was past midnight. She reluctantly stood up and left the warm coffee shop only to be hit by the cold rain. She was walking towards her house when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Fear and curiosity battled inside of her. Curiosity got the better off her and she turned around. Behind her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen: a black wolf. She took in the way its fur stuck to its body due to the rain. The animal advanced, a predatory look in its eyes. Tori couldn't move, she was frozen in fear as she watched the wolf approach._

_'MOVE!' She thought to herself in panic. She kept repeating it to herself over and over but her legs weren't cooperating. She had been to preoccupied to notice that the wolf had launched itself on her. Suddenly a burning pain ripped her from her thoughts. She felt something sharp pierce her skin just above her waist. She screamed in pain as the creature extracted its' fangs. She fought to keep her eyes open for god knows how long before she succumbed to the darkness. She woke up in a bright white room with wires and machines attached to her arms. The earlier burning sensation caused by the animal's fangs now replaced by a warm feeling spreading throughout her body. She stayed in the hospital for a week, she had lost a lot of blood and the doctor wanted to keep an eye on her._

_End Flashback_

Now, two years later Tori Vega shook herself out of the memory and was running through the forest following a scent; her dinner. She picked up speed and was running with everything she had. She loved to hunt for pleasure and for food but only killed when necessary. She enjoyed chasing her prey; the fear she smelt dripping off her target when she would finally catch it between her teeth was indescribable. Only then did she realise that she actually had her teeth around a deer's neck putting just enough force behind the bite to stop it from struggling but not enough to kill, not yet anyway. Tori briefly considered letting her prey live but she was so hungry. She quickly snapped its' neck and began to devour the blood soaked flesh. Once she had her fill her she tore the rest of the body apart and ran until all of her energy was spent and then she leisurely walked back the way she came. Changing back to her human form was more awkward than painful. She uncovered her clothes and redressed herself, aware of the rapidly drying blood on her chest. She silently snuck back into the still silent house and slipped upstair as quietly as possible. She closed her bedroom door and fell, face first on her bed and in minutes she was dead to the world.

Her alarm went off at 6:30 and the sleeping girl almost ignored it. She turned the alarm off and got out of bed. She went to her bathroom and had a shower, washing the blood and dirt from her late night activities. Within an hour she was dressed. She had chosen a pair of light blue jeans with a purple tank top and black sneakers. As she made her way downstairs she could smell the bacon that her mother was cooking. She jumped the last few steps and rushed towards the table where her sister and mother were already eating.

"Hey" Tori greeted her family as she sat down.

Hellos were thrown her way as they greeted her in return.

Tori wasted no time in digging into her plate full of bacon.

After both girls finished their breakfast Tori took their plates to the sink and washed them. When she finished she grabbed her bag and headed to the door while yelling at her sister to hurry up.

It took them less then 10 minutes to get to school seeing as traffic was fairly light. Tori headed to her locker after saying goodbye to her sister. She twisted her combination in and opened the bare metal door. It was her second day at the school and she had already been informed of the Hollywood Art’s locker tradition and she had a few ideas. She removed the books she needed for the day, closed her locker and leaned against it.

Tori, leaning against her locker, was slowly falling asleep until a certain redhead startled her awake.

"HEY Tori!" She beamed at the girl.

"Hey Cat.” The singer tried but failed to suppress a yawn.

"You tired Tori?" Cat asked in her normal, spacey voice.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep.” Was Tori's response as she allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Off with some guy?" André teased as he and Robbie walked up to them.

Tori rolled her eyes, shaking her head as they waited for Jade and Beck to arrive.

As the three friends waited the brunette caught Jade staring intensely at her. Their eyes locked on each other's and Tori allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of her lips. Her smile widening as Jade began making her way towards her… them.

Beck joined them shortly after and they all made their way to class.

Tori and Robbie said goodbye to the others, while Jade dismissed herself with a wave of her hand and began to make their way towards their music lesson, Andre and Cat gong to their science class and Beck to his script writing lesson.

As they reached the door both Jade and Tori reached for the handle, their hands connecting with each other instead.

Robbie broke the tension that was starting to build up as the girls looked at their hands, both frozen by the hazy feelings welling up in them by clearing his throat and telling the two girls that class was about to start.

They eventually moved and entered the room.


	3. Is Jade Human?

**Wednesday**

 Jade was woken up by a knock at her bedroom door minutes before her alarm had a chance to do its job.

“What?” She stifled a yawn as her door opened to reveal her older brother, Adam.

“A package came for you.” He told her and motioned towards the cardboard box he was holding marked as ‘FRAGILE’.

The young man at the door had short, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin. He wore black jeans and a Suicide Silence t-shirt. Her brother was a couple of years older than Jade but like most people he knew to stay out of her way.

Jade stood up and walked over to her door so she was standing in front of her older sibling, picked the package up and shut the door in his face.

Jade sat back down on the bed and for a few moments just stared at the cardboard box in her lap. She reached towards her bedside table, grabbed a pair of scissors that happened to be there and used them to cut the tape sealing the package. Once it was open she peered inside and found a black and a red egg. It was wrapped in a small, plain black blanket and lay comfortably in a strange basket.

She groaned in pain as a burning sensation travelled up her spine before settling in her shoulder blades. The pain wasn’t anything new; it had started a few weeks ago, just after her 16th birthday and while it wasn’t frequent, it was definitely painful but luckily didn’t last long.

She turned her attention back to the package when something caught her eye; a piece of paper was sticking out from under the egg. She hesitantly picked the basket containing the egg and placed it next to her and found a handwritten note.

The egg began hatching as she read the letter that would leave her with more questions than answers.

_Jade West,_

_If you’re reading this then it means you are close to changing. I assume you must be pretty confused at the moment so let me explain; My name is Scott West and I am your biological father. I don’t know if you were aware of the fact that you were adopted and I'm sorry if you had to find out this way. The world isn't what you think it is... Humans aren't the superior species, we are and by that I mean the supernatural. The egg will hatch as soon as you read this but I'm not sure what creature will come into the world… For me it was a baby griffin, for your mother it was an eagle; the possibilities are limited to winged creatures for our family. You have to believe me when I tell you, you are not human. Whatever the egg will hatch into will be what you'll be able to transform into._

_I hope one day your mother and I can see you again._

_Scott West_

_J_ ade's mind was racing with thoughts. She didn't know what to think.  _'Is this guy for real? Supernatural? Could he be my father? What the fuck is going on!’_

The fact that this Scott knew about her being adopted made her skin crawl. No one knew, not even Beck. The few times people had met her father, they had always referred to him as Mr West and neither had felt the need to correct them.

She was drooped on the doorstep of this house when she was only a few months old with a note containing her name ‘Jade West’.

She shook her head of her thoughts and finally returned her attention towards the egg and noticed the cracks covering the shell. She picked it up and placed the egg on her lap. After a few minutes of just cracking, pieces of the shell began breaking off and landing on her thighs. Jade was paralysed by excitement and fear. She held her breath as the shells turned to dust and revealed a small black creature with the occasional red splotches, tiny black wings and a bony tail.

A baby dragon.

She wasn’t sure how she knew what it was but she didn’t feel like questioning it.

The tiny creature looked up at its new owner and its lips twitched into a smile, showing its small and seemingly harmless teeth and huge, red eyes.

It took a few hesitant steps and head-butted her stomach before curling itself into a ball on Jade’s lap and falling asleep, purring occasionally.

The Goth girl shook her head at how normal it all felt.  _‘I need a dose of normal.’_  She thought to herself as she gently scooped her new companion up and laid it on her pillow.

She went into her bathroom, took a quick shower before texting Beck, telling him to pick her up and then she began to get ready for school.

Half an hour later Jade, in black leather pants, black tank top under a green flannel shirt, biker boots and her signature leather jacket, was sitting in her living room with a cup of coffee, staring blankly at the TV, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. Her mind wondered towards the Latina girl.

She began to loose herself in the memory of the girl's lips on her own, her body pressed flush against her own, how her tongue eagerly explored Tori's mouth. Her breathing was shallow and arousal had settled between her legs. Her hand began its journey towards the waistband of her leather pants, intent on relieving the ache slowly building, when suddenly a beeping noise, signalling she had received a text message, tore her from her lust filled haze.

_'It was months ago! I shouldn't still be thinking about her! I’m with Beck. I love Beck…’_ She scolded herself as she checked her texts. It was Beck.

The writer grabbed her keys and left, shutting the door behind her. She took her time walking towards her boyfriend's truck as usual.

“Hey." The Canadian greeted Jade once she had taken her seat next to him, he started up the car and pulled out of her driveway.

“Hi.” She replied emotionlessly as she turned on the radio.

They were both painfully aware that something had changed though neither could bring themselves to say something.

Jade spent the journey to school lost in thoughts about her new ‘pet’. Strangely she wasn’t freaked about any of it, that didn’t necessarily mean she believed him but the fact that a baby dragon was currently in her room, hopefully still sleeping, made what she learned today more believable.

Beck pulled up to the school 20 minutes later, turned the engine off but made no move to get out. He took a deep breath before turning his body so he was fully facing his girlfriend.

“Jade?” Beck hesitantly called her name.

The girl in question turned her full attention to her boyfriend.

“I love you, you know that right?”

“Yeah, I l-love you too.” The goth girl faltered which luckily went unnoticed by the young man in front of her. They shared a quick kiss before they got out of the truck and made their way inside and towards their lockers.

Jade punched in her combination and got out the necessary books, closing the locker when she heard a conversation that made her heart quicken.

“-n't get a lot of sleep.” She turned around, yeah, definitely Tori’s voice. Cat standing close by. The girl looked exhausted, but the smile on her face made it seem like she wasn't too bothered by that.

"Off with some guy?" André’s voice snapped her out of it and she realised she was staring.

_‘When did he and Robbie get there?’_

She watched Vega shake her head and then their eyes locked and Jade saw the Latina’s content smile curve into a small, almost shy smile.

She joined the group, her eyes not leaving the singer.

Not long after Beck showed up and they went to class.

Her, Tori and Robbie had music and broke away from the group first.

The lesson went off without a hitch but wasn’t too exciting.

As the bell as about to ring, the teacher got their attention.

“Before you leave your assignment for the week is to prepare a song to preform in front of the class with your partner. I’ve already assigned your partners. Mark you’re with Jake. Robbie with Alex, Kate with Ryder, Tori and Jade… Your assignments are due next week.”

Both girls sent each other nervous smiles before Jade approached Tori.

“So…” Jade trailed off.

“We should probably get together and pick a song.” At Jade’s nod Tori continued “My house? We could go after school and work on it?”

“Sounds doable.”

“Great.”

The rest of the day went surprisingly fast and before Jade knew it she was leaning again Vega's locker, patiently waiting for said girl to get her books so they could go.

Once Tori had everything she needed Jade grabbed Vega’s wrist and dragged her to the parking lot, towards Trina’s car.

The older of the Vega sisters was impatiently waiting near the car, her foot tapping on the floor. The three girls got in and soon the were driving towards the Vega residence.

Barely ten minutes passed, the air tense, before they reached their destination.

Jade and Tori got out and watched as Trina drove off again, yelling something about a text and a hot guy.

The half-Latina shrugged and walked up to her front door, unlocked it then turned to face the Goth.

"Come in."


	4. Wings

**Wednesday**

Tori closed her front door as soon as they stepped inside.

The girls made their way upstairs to Tori’s room after a quick hello and offers for food or drink from Mrs Vega, which both girls denied.

Tori closed her bedroom door behind her, leaned against it and sighed.

It was a decent sized room with light purple walls, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a wardrobe near a door — most likely the bathroom — and on the opposite side, in the far right corner of the room was a desk with a laptop and some school books.

Pictures of the gang and her family littered the room and walls but there was one photo in particular that had her full attention.

It was a photo of a brown wolf snuggled with a white tiger, both of their eyes closed.

“Any ideas for the song?” Jade asked as she finished scrutinising the other girl’s room.

Just as the Latina was about to answer the girl, her phone went off, her text ringtone filling the air.

She took out her cellphone and read the text.

_Are you free? I’m in the mood for a run - Faye_

She smiled, eyes brightening as her fingers quickly typed back her response.

_Not at the moment, working on a project for school. I’ll call you later and we’ll plan something, how does that sound? - Tori_

The response took less then a minute.

_Sounds good. - Faye_

Faye had been out for a run when she came across Tori, less than a week before her change and, once she figured out why this girl was in so much pain, had explained what was happening. It took some convincing and a demonstration before Tori believed her but since then they had become close, close enough to call each other family.

They shared everything, no secrets, no lies.

Being a couple of centuries older, Faye taught the younger girl everything she knew. Shaking her head Tori turned her attention back to Jade only to find the girl’s eyes already on her as she placed her phone back in pocket.

“Sorry about that…” She trailed off, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly.

“A wolf and a tiger, huh? Aren't they meant to be rivals?” Jade questioned pointing at the picture of the two beautiful animals she was admiring.

“Yeah. These two seem fond of each other, don’t they?” She chuckled, a secretive smile playing on her lips.

“So…” Jade started, wanting to get back to the assignment. “Should we do a cover or write our own song?”

Tori hummed “I’ve never written a song before, at least not seriously…”

“How about-“ Jade’s teeth clamped on her bottom lip to muffle a scream. It felt like something was trying to tear out of her shoulder blades. The pain seemed to last forever and by the time it disappeared she felt a warm, sticky liquid trickling down her spine.

Tori, unsure of what was happening, gasped at the sight in front of her. The wolf was standing in front of a human looking Jade West with black and red wings, black eyes with red flecks.

“What the hell are you staring at?” Jade demanded when she found the singer staring at her, mouth open and eyes wide in shock.

“Um… You might want to look in the mirror?” Tori suggested but it came out sounding like a question.

Jade didn’t bother arguing as she made her way to the bathroom in the youngest Vega’s room, her wings adjusting naturally to the narrow doorway.

A few minutes later she came back into the room even paler than usual, eyes wide in both fear and shock.

“Jade? Jade, are you okay?” Tori asked, recalling how her first transformation felt and how freaked out she was, even knowing what was happening to her.

“Okay? Okay? Do I look okay to you?!” Jade snapped.

“Be quiet!” The half-Latina clamped a hand over the goth’s mouth “Do you really want my mum to come in here and see you with wings? Humans aren’t allowed to know about our world and you’re lucky this didn’t happen in front of one.” She concluded her rant in a low tone.

“Wait, humans? That means… If you aren’t human then what are you?” Jade’s breathing became shallow as she began to panic.

Tori chuckled “Werewolf.”

Jade took a deep breath, shook her head and sat down on Tori’s bed “This is crazy!” She whisper-yelled.

Tori quickly sat down next to Jade and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her.


	5. Information overload!

The girls sat on Vega's bed for at least 10 minutes in silence.

“Jade, while I’m not an expert I do know somethings…” Tori trailed off, torn between giving Jade time to process and explaining things to her.

“Tell me.”

Tori started off explaining how she was turned, the attack and meeting Faye. She went on to explain about the need for secrecy, soul-mates, control, immortality.

“Wait, so I’m going to be stuck at 16 forever?” Jade interrupted.

Tori shook her head “Only vampires stop ageing once they change. We continue to age until we’re 25 and then stop. Once we stop ageing we are able to manipulate our human bodies, making them appear older or younger.”

Jade blinked. This was too much.

"Look, I know this is overwhelming and I'll help you any way I can, but the only way I can is if you'll talk to me, tell me what you’re thinking about."

"Do I have a choice?" Jade growled.

"You can choose to do it alone!" Tori snapped right back.

The dragon sighed "I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out. This morning I get a letter saying that I'm close to changing and that I'm not human! Oh and best of all I have a pet dragon! Newly hatched! So I'm sorry I'm freaking out!"

"Start from the beginning and explain."

So that's what they spent at least ten more minutes on.

“What now?” The writer sighed.

"First things first, we have to work out a way for you to retract your wings." At Jade's affirmative nod, Tori started making a mental note of emotions and state of mind to work on.

"The most obvious one to start with would be to relax. I need you to try to relax, focus only on folding your wings into your back."

Jade did as Vega requested but nothing happened, she couldn't relax; too many things were happening all at once.

“You need to get your mind focusing on something else…” Her voice faded as an idea struck her, a very bad idea but she didn’t care.

Jade was about to make a sarcastic remark when she felt soft, warm lips covering her own which sent a spark of both arousal and shock throughout her body. They deepened the kiss together, Jade’s lips parting and Tori’s tongue darting inside. They pulled away only when their lungs started screaming in protest, neither able to stop the small whimper from escaping.

Tori’s brown orbs blinked open and her lips curled into a small smile.

"I need a minute…" Jade trailed off, making her way towards the bathroom.

Jade leant against the bathroom door and exhaled slowly.

Everything was so surreal, so dream-like.

She walked over to the sink and turned the cold water on, splashing it on her face to calm herself down, or to wake herself up.

_'I have wings. Tori is a wolf and she kissed me again.'_

After a couple of more minutes of freaking out, she made her way out of the bathroom.

"So what's next?"

“How about we work on the project, let everything sink in?” Tori suggested to Jade’s relief.

“Can I borrow a shirt?” Jade asked, pulling her ripped green flannel and black tank top off.

After Tori handed her a black sweater they spent the next hour comparing bands and songs they liked and by the end they had a good selection of songs to choose from.

Holly Vega knocked on her door (Trina never knocked and her father wasn’t due home for another 30 minutes) and after Tori called for her to come in, Tori’s mum popped her head inside the door and asked if Jade was staying for dinner.

Jade politely declined, mostly still in shock now that talking about music was keeping her distracted.

“Did Trina come home?” Tori asked, her question receiving a nod ”I’ll drive her home."

After Jade grabbed her bag they left and made their way toward Tori's car - shared with Trina - and soon they were driving towards Jade’s house, listening to the Goth's direction.

She made her way to her front door and walked in, only to be yelled at by her mother "Where the hell have you been?!"  
The young shifter merely rolled her eyes and walked away, towards her room.

She locked her door and fell, on her bed. She fell asleep quickly and dreamt of a wolf, a dragon and a pet - a dream she would not remember in the morning.


	6. Red and Blue

**Thursday**

Tori walked into Hollywood Arts, tired due to staying up late last night, running and talking with Faye. She told her what had happened, leaving out Jade’s creature and a few other details.

She reached her locker, twisted the combination and got her books for the day. As a morning routine, she redirected her gaze to Jade's locker but unlike most mornings the boy didn't have his tongue down Jade's throat. They appeared to be having an argument and while she could hear every word if she wished to she worked on tuning them out, after all it had _nothing_ to do with her.

"Heyyy Toriii!!!" Cat's voice was way too happy in the morning and Tori groaned.

"Hi Cat, you okay?” She greeted the redhead around a yawn.

They made small talk until the bell went off and they made their way to Sikowitz's classroom, not bothering to wait for André as he had texted them saying he'd be late "helping Grandma" or Robbie who was ill (or was he looking for a new puppet?).The day passed by in a blur for both girls, both lost in thought about the previous day.

At the end of the day, Jade once again climbed in Trina’s car with Tori.The ride to the Vega household was spent in a comfortable silence.

Tori and Jade were once again in the wolf's bedroom, trying and failing to choose a song for their assignment.

Tori stood up and stretched, her light blue shirt riding up, exposing her stomach to Jade, who’s eyes were following her every movement. The Goth tried to force her eyes elsewhere but it was no use. Her eyes caught sight of a scar and she stood up. Striding over to Tori's side, she pulled her shirt up higher and having caught Tori by surprise, received no resistance. Her hand tentatively traced the scar just above her hip resulting in a gasp and a shudder from Tori.

"Is this from the attack?" She asked; an emotion in her voice Tori could not decipher.

Not trusting her voice with Jade's close proximity and her hand on her bite mark she nodded.

She felt her wolf's impatience, having shifted the day before should have relaxed her wolf. The thought caused slight frown to rest on her features.

"What's wrong?" Jade's tone was worried, an emotion most people weren't aware she could feel.

"I… My wolf is on edge, I ran yesterday but it wants out again. The New Moon is getting closer.”

"Do you want to work on the project another time so you have the rest of the afternoon to run?" Jade asked, filing the moon comment for a later occasion.

"No, it wouldn't be fair to you and-"

Jade cut her off "Let me come with you? I still haven't seen your wolf and I, you know, really want to see what you look like." She rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness, something she rarely, if ever, felt before Tori.

A light blush covered Tori's cheeks as she nodded, murmuring a barely audible okay.

"We could also work on my control then?" She requested.

"Yeah" She breathed out, suddenly noticing just how close they were. Her eyes flicked between Jade's eyes and her lips.

Her delicious-looking lips.

She couldn't find the self-control to pull away as she slowly, very slowly, began to lean in. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest when she saw Jade do the same. 

A knock at the door broke the spell that had settled over the girls' minds and both took a step back.

When another, more impatient knock filled the room Tori told whoever it was to come in.

"Are you staying for dinner, Jade?" Mrs Vega asked the still slightly dazed girl.

When the Goth didn't answer she turned the attention to her daughter who nodded.

Before leaving her daughter's room Mrs Vega let the girls know that dinner would be ready in 45 minutes.

As the door closed behind the human Tori turned her attention back to Jade, who was still lost in her mind.

"Jade?" The singer walked towards and gently shook her.She watched as the actress slowly blinked, taking in her surroundings.

"You're staying for dinner. After dinner, we'll go to the woods behind my house."

The woods weren't huge and definitely nothing too special but they served their purpose and felt like a second home to the young wolf.

For the next 40 minutes, they kept throwing each other ideas of what songs to do for the assignment but nothing seemed right.An hour later, after Jade had collected her things and Tori told her mother she was driving Jade home, they made their way behind Tori's house.

When they reached the woods Tori began to strip her clothes and folding them into a pile on the forest floor. When she was fully naked she covered her clothes with leaves, twigs and a few rocks to keep them in place in case the wind picked up.

"What...?" Jade began to ask, having just turned around to face Tori. Her eyes trailed up and down her form, mouth drying up.Tori could feel Jade gaze on her and a jolt of arousal shot through her body, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

The half-Latina closed her eyes and gave into her wolf.After the last bone broke and rearranged she opened her eyes to find Jade watching her in awe and, dare she think it, gentleness in her gaze.

"Wow... You're... Wow!" Jade's ability to form a coherent sentence flew out of the window when the wolf's eyes met hers.

Jade took off her jacket and concentrated on the feeling inside of her: her wings spread as much as they could, her teeth sharpened and her eyes became a blood red mixed with black.

Red and black locked on blue and black.

Dragon locked on Wolf.

A current seemed to pass between the two girls, sending shivers down both of their backs, as Jade's red eyes swirled with blue then turned purple and black for a moment before going back to her dragon's signature red and black. Tori's eyes did the same.

It was too quick for either teenager to notice.

The magic inside of them recognised its mate, its balance.

They spent a little over two hours outside, moving deeper and deeper into the forest. Tori chased a herd of deer (not killing any as she didn’t need to feed, having just had dinner) while Jade tried to fly. She had managed to lift herself a few inches off of the ground.

As exhaustion seeped into them, the two girls started heading back towards the way they came.

Tori shifted back into her human form and got dressed. They made their way towards Tori's car and quickly pulled out of the Vega's driveway. Jade glanced at the clock and saw it was almost midnight but she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lips as she thought of the night they had.

Fifteen minutes later Tori pulled up to Jade's house and parked the car, cutting off the engine.

"Thanks for that," Tori smiled at the Goth.

"You're cute as a wolf." The scissor-loving girl smiled back at her and watched as a blush coloured the half-Latina's cheeks.

"I just realised something!" Tori exclaimed just as Jade was about to push down on the handle.

She returned her attention back to the werewolf and raised her eyebrow.

"I don't have your number.” She answered her silent question, pulling out her phone.

They exchanged numbers and then Jade made her way towards her front door.

Chancing a look behind her, she saw Tori still parked there, watching her.

She crossed the threshold and quickly stalked up to her room, thankful that her parents weren't in.

She heard the car engine start up again and fade as the youngest Vega drove home, a warm feeling settling into her heart as she started her nightly routine with Ember hovering just behind her.


	7. Dreams and Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, RL got in way and now that I'm pretty much finished with college I was able to read what I'd written and decided to post another chapter. Next one should be up next week
> 
> Just as a warning: There will be a BDSM scene, nothing too outrageous but there will be some blood play, during Tori's dream right at the beginning.

**Thursday -Friday**

As Tori drove home a sense of peace overcame her followed by loneliness.

When she reached her driveway she saw all of the lights were off, so as quietly as she could, she made her way upstairs and into her room.

She quickly changed out of her jeans and shirt and put on black shorts and a white tank top.

She fell backwards into the bed and was asleep in a matter of minutes, a smile on her face and Jade on her mind.

 

**\- Dream -**

 

_Tanned arms tied to a headboard. Blindfold covering her eyes. Her body shaking from the anticipation, her back arching off the bed at the slightest touch._

_Warm breath on her shoulder._

_Fangs teasing her flesh._

_Begging, pleading, withering. Cold blade against her collarbone._

_Pleasure. Pressure. Pain._

_Slicing. Scissors cutting into her, making her bleed. Her pleasured whimper, Jade’s lustful groan. A tongue tracing the cut, cold body settling on top of her, fingers teas-_

 

**\- Dream End -**

 

Morning came by too quickly for the younger Vega as her alarm woke her up just as the teasing was about to come to an end. Tori didn’t want to ponder on how she knew it was Jade in her dream even though the blindfold was never taken off.

She had a long shower, the dream like a broken record, repeating over and over as her fingers teased and stroked her to orgasm.

Once done in the shower she went to her closet, considering her choices. She eventually picked out a faded, blue jean skirt and a white tank top with blue Converse.

She went downstairs and ate her breakfast as fast as she could; receiving odd looks from her sister and concerned ones from her mum.

After breakfast, Tori picked up her bag and her and Trina made their way to their car, hopped in and pulled out of their driveway after buckling their seatbelts.

They arrived at school in less than ten minutes. 

The younger of the two made her way to her locker and was surprised when she saw Jade leaning against it, a bag in her hand and a smirk on her lips.

Tori swallowed roughly, her mind flashing to her dream, arousal coursing through her again.

"Hey Jade, you're here early?" It came out sounding more like a question than a statement.

"I need to show you something.” She grabbed the other girl's wrist with her free hand.

Both girls froze.

The current that passed between them was stronger than any before, even the ones that occurred every time their lips met.

A gasp escaped both girls' lips as Tori's eyes fluttered closed and Jade bit her lower lip, trying to hold back a moan. Unconsciously Jade's hand slid down and gripped her hand, intertwining their fingers in the process.

Eventually, they were broken from their moment by voices. Startled, they jumped back from each other and avoided eye contact. With their hands locked together, the girls weren't able to place a lot of distance between their still humming bodies.

"Y-you wanted t-to show me something?" Tori stuttered out, turning her attention back to Jade.

The Goth, not trusting her voice, nodded slowly and started leading her towards the Janitor's closet. Jade opened her bag and took out a small creature, curled into itself and snoring softly.

"It's the pet dragon I told you about, I didn't want to take her but she kept jumping in my bag every time I took her out of it." The baby dragon lazily opened her eyes and gave something akin to a smirk at the young wolf, her wings fluttering slightly.

"She's so cute!" Tori cooed, gently stroking her head and smiling when she leant into her touch.

The dragon jumped into the half-Latina's arms and was quickly asleep, after finding a comfortable position on her shoulder, her head nestled against her neck.

Jade was watching the exchange with a smile on her face. When her pet jumped onto the brunette her heart tugged with a feeling foreign to the play-writer.

"What's her name?" Tori asked quietly, not wanting the other girl's companion to wake up.

Before any discussion could be had regarding the name, the bell signalling the start of the first lesson rang. After Jade placed her pet back in her bag, the two ‘friends’ made their way towards their lessons.

Jade met Beck outside of her classroom and together they made their way towards her locker.

"Are you coming over tonight?"

“Yeah.” She shrugged her shoulders and quickened her pace towards her locker to leave her books and pick up the ones she’d need after lunch. She scanned the crowd for a certain Latina and found her talking to some guy and a burst of jealousy and possessiveness coursed through her body.

_‘Mine!’_ She mentally snarled at the male.

Confusion overtook her senses as it overpowered her possessiveness.

Before she could think too much about it Beck grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the Asphalt Café.

Tori felt someone watching her intensely. She turned around just in time to see Jade and Beck leave the school. Her heart clenched as her gaze zeroed in on their locked hands.

To distract herself from the numbness that was creeping up on her, she turned her attention back to the male leaning against the locker next to hers.

Before she could say anything her mind flashed to her dream, to Jade.

She cleared her throat and shook her head, “It’s really sweet of you but I’m not interested.“

"Oh, okay." He uttered the disappointment clear in his voice

She sent him a small, apologetic smile and then made her way to the table to find everyone already there. She took a seat in between Jade and André. Jade turned away from Beck and smirked at her.

"What time are you coming ‘round?" Beck asked, forcing her attention back to him.

She shrugged "5ish, I'm not sure. I have something to do after school."

Lunch went by uneventfully, conversations centred around the coming weekend and any plans they had made.

"Shit!" Tori cursed, almost forgot about the weekend, not as quietly as she thought, getting everyone's attention.

“Are you okay?” The question came from Robbie, a new Rex on his lap.

The wolf nodded, knowing any plans she had for that weekend were to be put on hold.

The new moon was Sunday, two days from now.

“You doing anything this weekend?" André asked.

Tori smiled but as the reality crashed upon her, her smile slipped off her face “I’m not going to be here."

"You’re leaving?" Cat sounded close to tears.

The wolf shook her head "I'll be back on Monday."

"Oh, okay!"

After an awkward silence, Cat launched into a story about her brother,  pens and a hospital visit; not a pretty picture.

Jade kept glancing towards Tori who kept her head down, playing with her food. She could feel her pet walking around her books and anything else she kept in her bag.

The bell rang before anyone could notice the movement and they made their way towards Sikowitz's classroom.

Before they reached it, Tori stopped and took a deep breath. Two days but she could feel how the knowledge of the new moon excited her wolf.

"You okay?" Jade squeezed her shoulder, concern in her voice.

The singer nodded, took a deep breath and began to explain after a quick inspection of the hallway; it was just the two of them.

"In two days it's the new moon. In movies, it's the full moon that makes werewolves lose control but that's a myth, it's the new moon. The moon acts as an anchor to our humanity. We completely let go of our human nature and give ourselves over to our instincts. The smallest things would set me off and I’d probably end up killing Trina minutes after waking up. That is why I need to leave."

Jade silently absorbed the new information, remembering Tori mentioning the New Moon "Does the full moon affect you at all?”

The wolf shook her head "We become more playful, even a 30-year-old werewolf will act like a pup if in wolf form under the full moon. Also, when the moon is full it is more likely that someone who is bitten will survive the change."

Sensing the conversation had come to an end Jade gestured for Tori to walk in first. The Latina smiled in thanks and walked in, Jade right behind her.

When they arrived Sikowitz was already there, coconut in hand and called Beck, Robbie and André up to the stage for an alphabetical improv exercise.

"Someone give me a letter!" The coconut drinking teacher asked his class.

“C” Cat called out, giggling.

Tori and Jade paid no attention to the scene taking place on the small stage as they passed notes to each other.

_What do you think as Sparky for a name?_ \- Tori

_Nice but she doesn’t sparkle… What about Midnight? - Jade_

_I like it, it’s very you. Are you sure she’s a she? -_ Tori

_We had a talk, she’s a girl._ \- Jade

_What about Ember? She's a dragon and all… -_ Tori

_Ember… I like it, Ember it is_. - Jade

I’ _m gonna leave; wanna play with Ember for a bit. Haven’t spent much time with her. Wanna come with?_ \- Jade

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Tori grabbed her bag and stood up, Jade copied her actions with a grin on her face.

“Where are you going?” Beck asked out, turning the students’ attention at the pair who now stood at the door, Jade’s hand on the handle.

“Beck you're out! André continue from H.” Sikowitz, ignoring the girls about to leave his class, addressed the boys on stage.

“Leaving.” Jade deadpanned.

“Are you still coming over?” She shrugged in response, pushing the handle down and leaving the lesson, Tori right next to her as they left the school grounds, after depositing their books in their respective lockers. 

They made their way towards Jade's motorbike and Tori got behind Jade.

"Nice ride," Tori commented, hugging Jade's waist.

"Got it a couple of weeks ago. I used the money my parents gave me for my birthday." She explained.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked once Jade started the engine and they left the parking lot.

"The woods behind my house."

15 minutes later they pulled into Jade's driveway. Jade took Tori's bag and her own and set them both on the coffee table in the living room. Ember jumped out of her bag and into Jade's arms.

"Come on, Tori's waiting." The dragon smiled at her pet softly as they walked outside to see Tori sitting down on a fallen log at the edge of the park.

"Are you going to shift?" The Goth asked the wolf who merely shrugged in response.

They walked deeper into nature, a comfortable silence between them. Ember jumped off of Jade's arms and walked between the two shifters. Almost as if they were being pulled by magnets, Jade's hand slipped into Tori's and the latter interlocked their fingers together. The pet dragon gave something akin to a laugh and started flying ahead of them but making sure to stay in their line of sight.

"She's adorable," Tori commented, breaking the silence.

"She is." Jade agreed, glancing at Tori and blushed when she got caught.

They stopped when they reached a clearing. Logs littered the grass and flowers were spread out in front of them.

"Wow." They breathed, awe etched in their features.

Tori tugged on Jade's hand, leading her to one of the fallen trunks and sat down, Jade winding up on her lap.

"Sorry." The Goth apologised and moved off of her lap and sat next to her. They leant against each other, shoulders touching and their hands still clasped together tightly in between their bodies.

They spent a couple of hours in the meadow playing with Ember until the pet dragon fell asleep. 

They started on their way back towards Jade's house, hands automatically clasping together.

"What time are you going over to Beck's?" Tori asked as they neared Jade's house, her heart clenching in pain.

"Around 5. There are a few things I want to do before."

When they were close enough to the edge to see Jade's house but still covered by trees and bushes, Jade turned towards Tori.

"Do you need a lift home?" Jade inquired.

Tori shook her head "I'm going for a run.” She explained at Jade's raised eyebrow.

The werewolf hastily shed her clothes, tying her clothes to her leg and shifted. She met Jade's gaze and gave the wolf version of a smile, causing Jade to chuckle and roll her eyes.

The wolf nudged the Goth's hand with her snout and growled playfully when Jade scratched her behind the ear. She took off when she smelt dinner, leaving behind a confused girl.

She effortlessly took down the deer closest to her and fed. She was in her backyard in less than 20 minutes and pulled her human skin on. As she re-dressed herself, she realised she had forgotten her bag at Jade's house.

She went up to her room, sending Jade a text about her bag, not in the least surprised that neither of her parents were home.

She soundlessly landed on the bed and closed her eyes, needing all the rest she could gain for the weekend ahead of her.


	8. Break ups, Fire and Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like the Beck-Jade interaction in this chapter but I don't know how to change it.  
> Enjoy.

**Friday-Friday night**

 

After Tori left, Jade went back to the clearing and allowed her dragon to take over. Scales appeared on her neck and arms as her wings fluttered and her feet no longer touched the ground. 

Shaky at first Jade took to the clouds like a dog in a field and seconds later Ember joined her and together they made the sky their new home.

Just before she took off for her boyfriend's trailer, she went back home and went to he room, followed by her companion who curled up on one of her pillows and fell asleep. She made her way towards her wardrobe and changed - her clothes dirty from when she tackled Tori to the ground earlier. She picked out a similar outfit to the one she was wearing at school and she tossed the newly discarded clothing in the laundry basket near her bedroom door.

Just before she left she grabbed her bag and noticed that Tori had left hers.

Making a mental note to drop it off after her visit, she grabbed it and made her way towards the woods, taking off into the world above the clouds once she was out of sight.

She landed near Beck's trailer, hidden from prying eyes and reeled her beast in.

Just after 5 Jade sat on Beck's bed, playing with a pair of scissors that she had forgotten to take home a couple of weeks ago and both bags in direct contact with her person at all times. Beck sat next to her, his hand resting on her knee, slowly creeping higher and higher towards the waistband of her jeans. Jade's body went rigid as her dragon snarled and clawed at her insides, wanting to be unleashed and rip the human male to shreds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jade screamed, yanking his hand off of her thigh.

"Come on, babe," Beck whined "we've been together for almost two years. How long are you going to make me wait?"

“No Beck!" She hastily stood up from the bed and glared at him.

"If you loved me you would have sex with me!" He yelled right back at her.

"If you loved me you wouldn't try to pressure me into doing something I'm neither ready for nor want to do!"

He stood up as well. "It's Tori, isn't it?" He snarled, the youngest Vega's name sounding like poison coming out of his mouth.

"It isn't about her!" The Goth screamed. Her dragon snarled inside her own head _'Who does he think he is?! Talking about Vega that way!'_

"Don't lie to me! You've been distant ever since her first day! You don't get jealous when you see girls all over me anymore! You spend all your time with her and you're nice to her! You're hardly nice to me but when it comes to Tori you're not the Jade everyone knows."

Jade froze, not able to deny the evidence presented to her. She likes her but that's as far as it goes, right? It was all she was willing to admit at the moment anyway.

She forcefully shook her head to clear her thoughts; this wasn't the time or place.

"She's my friend! You always complain that I'm a gank to everyone but when I'm nice you get jealous!"

"Only a friend?" He sneered, not believing a word.

"Yeah, only a friend." Jade breathed and felt disappointment wash over her _'Only a friend'._

The sentence bounced around in her mind, making her heart throb painfully.

"Do you still love me?" He asked quietly.

Jade froze. She didn't want to lie to him but she cared for him as nothing more than a friend. She opted to stay quite, losing herself in her thoughts involving a certain Latina and a surprise.

The longer she stayed silent the angrier Beck became.

"I knew it!" He was back to yelling, snapping Jade out of her thoughts on her surprise for the werewolf "You don't love me anymore, that is if you ever did in the first place!"

"I loved you." She stated coldly, glaring at him. She made her way towards the door, clutching both bags tightly and her leather jacket and pulling the door open with more force than was required "I don't know when I stopped." She concluded truthfully, keeping her back to him.

"Bullshit! Everything was great until Tori Vega made an appearance, it's her fault!" He was back to blaming the singer.

Jade completely lost it. She felt heat course throughout her body, starting from her back, where her wings were hidden, and heart and ending at her fingertips.

"STOP! BLAMING! VEGA!" She screamed hands fisted and eyes flashing blue as the knot that had been building inside of her exploded and flames flew from her fingertips. With each word something went up in flames.

The first thing that Jade heard was Beck's surprised and fearful scream as his bed caught on fire.

He ran for the door to his trailer and ripped it open, the metal slowly heating up with the flames growing inside. He didn't even bother to check if the girl he claimed to love had gotten out safely.

Beck's mother and father ran outside when they heard their son's scream and as soon as they saw the flames from the windows Mr Oliver called the fire department.

Jade was still standing inside the trailer, looking down at her fire-coated hands in awe. The fire around her brushed against her skin but she was immune to it. It was a part of her. It listened to her, worshipped her, defended her.

A male's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she ran outside the still open door, tripping over a branch as she sprinted to place distance between herself and what she had caused.

She was covered in soot, her clothes slightly burnt and she could hear the fire department getting closer.

She dug in her bag for her phone and a few curse words later she found it, she noticed a text from Tori and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face as she read it. She dialled the number and waited for the younger Vega to pick up. While she waited she pondered over the events that had taken place in a little more than an hour.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Jade had trouble hearing Tori as Trina's voice could be heard over the device, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Do you know where Beck lives?"

Tori answered in the negative, Jade proceeded to give the wolf directions and then hung up, waiting rather impatiently for Tori to arrive. To kill time until the youngest Vega arrived Jade searched her bag for tissues and a water bottle.

Thankfully she had both in her possession and after wetting the tissues she began to remove the soot from her skin.

Just over ten minutes later Tori ran towards the dragon, face set in worry. Her worry only increased as she saw the state of her friend: clothes ripped and faintly burned and her frame shaking.

"What happened?" As soon as Tori was close enough she pulled Jade in for a hug.

The Goth melted in the embrace, nuzzling her neck in the taller girl's neck and breathing in her scent, calming down the still tense dragon within the play-writer.

When they pulled away Jade began to give a quick summary of the events that had unfolded "He tried to pressure me into sleeping with him, saying 'If I loved him, I would have sex with him' and then we argued and then he crossed the line, blaming someone else and I lost it, setting fire to the inside of his trailer."

"Who did he blame?" Jade focused on the ground, finding it very interesting, not wanting to acknowledge that her loss of control was linked to the need to defend the tanned girl.

"Who did he blame, Jade?" Tori repeated more forcefully, wanting to protect Jade but also tear the piece of shit named Beck to shreds, the approaching moon only worsening the situation.

"You."

"ME!?" Tori growled, her eyes flashing black with minimal blue - a result of the fast approaching new moon - and fists clenching as she battled with the instinct to shift.

Movement from the side caught Jade's attention and she turned, coming face to face with an apologetic-looking Beck. Instinctively she placed her hand on Tori's shoulder, felling her relax under her touch and when she looked back at the werewolf, she was pleased to find her eyes had gone back to the warm chocolate brown she was used to seeing.

_'Relax.'_ Jade mouthed, sending a reassuring smile her way.

"What do you want Beck?" Jade demanded when she returned her attention him.

"I'm sor-" He began, only to be cut off by a pissed off Goth.

"Save it! We're done!" The tone of finality made him snap his jaws shut and leave, but not before sending a glare towards the wolf he blamed for his relationship's breaking point.

"Are you okay?" Tori laid a hand on her shoulder, a sign of silent comfort.

Jade nodded and asked the half-Latina to drive her home.

They were both silent during the drive to the West residence, both lost in their own thoughts.

Jade was going over the events that had transpired at Beck's trailer and the knowledge that she, apparently, could control fire.

Tori wondered how she could comfort Jade and what was going to happen on Sunday. What happened two years ago could not happen again.

The car suddenly came to a halt as they arrived at their destination. Neither made a move to exit the vehicle. Jade turned to face her and waited for Tori to do the same. Once she did, the dragon offered her a thankful smile and handed over her bag - which she had almost forgotten she had with her.

No words were needed as they stared into each other's eyes as the ever-present and ever-growing pull caused them to shift slightly, their lips moving closer until they were pressed softly together.

The kiss was chaste, more an act of comfort then matters of the heart. Tanned hands cupped pale cheeks and pale hands braced themselves on the leather seat.

The sound of a door slamming shut pulled the girls apart and Jade's eyes widened as she realised what had just happened. She hastily opened the car door and all but ran to her front door, pulling her keys out of her bag and opening it, painfully aware of Tori's gaze on her the whole time. Once inside she ran upstairs to her room, ignoring her mother's demands and her father's glares and hateful looks. She hardly registered the sound of screeching tires as the singer sped away as she threw herself on her bed, startling her pet.

_'What just happened? I'm supposed to be in love with Beck. Why did I feel the overpowering need to defend Vega? I was so angry when I saw that boy obviously flirting with her at her locker before we met for lunch, I wanted nothing more than to rip him limb from limb for even thinking she could be interested in a guy like him. Why does the thought of her even considering a relationship make my body shake and my heart clench? We kissed again. The feel of her lips on mine sent my heart into overdrive. I probably shouldn't be around her until I figure out what the hell is going on with me.'_

With that final thought, Jade fell into a restless sleep.


	9. Dark Side

  
She had taken all off the necessary precautions so that history wouldn't repeat itself. After the first New Moon, with Faye's help, she built a cabin in the middle of nowhere and she went there to either think or when the New Moon came around.

They weren't supposed to be there. Who goes camping in the middle of nowhere?

_The brown-coloured wolf was running in the woods surrounding her cabin when she came across two scents that didn't belong there._

_She followed the scents and found a tent not far from where she first picked up the familiar fragrance of humans and noticed a man sleeping inside from the tent's door which wasn't closed properly._

_She crawled, stealthily, over to his sleeping form and noticed the woman lying next to him, her back to the man._

_'How dare they step into my territory!' She snarled as she crouched down, a growl rumbling from her throat as she acted on raw instinct._

_She took two lives that night. It wasn't the first time that her teeth got bloodied and it wouldn't be the last._

_The man was the first to get intimate with her teeth and claws as she mauled his body. His screams caused her to growl in approval._

_His companion was quick to wake up and her terrified green eyes locked with the wolf’s blue eyes just as Tori lunged. Her death was quick but by no means painless._

_With a satisfied howl, she lay down and after licking her paws clean she fell asleep._

The sun beaming harshly against Tori's eyelids woke the young girl the following morning. Reflexively she licked her lips, humming pleasantly at the taste covering her lips.

Tori stretched her muscles and looked around the clearing she was sleeping in, eyes widening in realisation. Blood and body parts covered most of the green and she felt bile rise up her throat. She swallowed, cringing at the acidic taste it left in her mouth and stood up, deciding to leave the remains of the humans to other animals and make her way back to the cabin so she could shower and get ready for school.

An hour later, blood free and dressed in hip-hugging black jeans and a purple top with black and purple shoes, she was driving Faye’s motorbike to Hollywood Arts and made a mental note to thank her and return the bike. During the ride to school, her mind wondered back to Friday night and the kiss that had taken place in the car in front of Jade's house.

Tori arrived at school forty-five minutes late and, after giving a lame excuse to Lane, was off to her Music lesson, or what was left of her music lesson.

“Miss Vega, nice of you to finally join us.” Her music teacher greeted.

The singer hardly reacted, a nod the only movement that showed she had even heard him, her mind get going between the kiss with Jade and the two campers she had mauled.

She took the only free seat and that was next to Jade since everybody was already with their partner.

“Hey.” The wolf calmed down once she was next to her, Jade’s scent doing wonders for her mind, even if she still wasn’t ready to ponder why.

“Hi.” Jade's voice was cold, unfeeling.

“Any ideas for - our song?” Tori asked, a yawn interrupting her mid-sentence.

Jade sighed "Monster by Skillet?"

With an agreeing nod, two girls spent the last ten or so minutes left of the lesson dividing the song.

The classes leading up to lunch flew by for Tori, who was hardly paying attention. Her mind replaying last night’s blood bath and also the first human she had killed.

It was two years ago, her first new moon. She had felt an urge like no other to shift and give herself over to the beast within. During her run she had come across a homeless man, curled up in an alley, a cardboard the only protection from the cold pavement. His bleeding arm wound had attracted the wolf's attention and soon his arm wasn't the only part of his body bleeding. She had felt nothing until she woke up the following morning, covered in dried blood and pieces of human flesh in her mouth.

“-ri! Tori!” The brunette blinked, tearing herself away from the memory of her first kill and flinched back when she saw how close to her Cat’s face was.

_‘Wait? Cat? When did Cat get here?’_ As she looked around her thoughts changed as she realised she wasn’t in her science class anymore but at the lunch table with everyone, apart from Jade and Beck (who had chosen to sit with them despite his and Jade’s break up the previous Friday), looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. _’When did I get here?’_

“Sorry, must have spaced out for a minute.” She could tell no-one believed her but they let it go and for that she was grateful.

“Have you got your song for Wednesday?” Robbie asked when the silence became too much.

The half-Latina smiled, or tried to at least, and nodded “What about you and Alex?”

The puppet master nodded “We both agreed on My Immortal by Evanescence.”

With the conversation over, the shifter had nothing to take her mind off of her thoughts. When the flashbacks got too much, she stood up and without a word made her way towards the parking lot but not without catching Jade’s worried gaze first.

She straddled Faye’s bike and drove home. Once she arrived, she turned off and climbed off the bike and made her way inside and up to her room, calling Faye on the way up.

Her back pressed against the wall as soon as she was inside her bedroom room and the cold helped her breathing slow down. Tori sunk to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest as the wolf side of her told her not to care and the human side of her tried to come to terms with the fact that she had taken another human life.

A knock disturbed her from her thoughts and she whimpered.

She heard the door opening, followed by an arm wrapping around her shoulder. She turned in her friend’s arms and buried her face in her shoulder as she let go of everything that was on her mind.

"I'm a monster." Tori whimpered, wishing the images in her mind away.

When the tears stopped she explained everything that had happened since Friday night. When she had stopped talking Faye pulled her into a hug and held her tightly, silently reassuring her that everything was going to work out the way it was supposed to.

"You're not, you had no control over what happened." Faye whispered, pulling away enough so that she could look into the other girl's eyes.

"I know, i know." Tori shook her head, pulling out of the embrace and starting to pace, "I, I liked it this time. I liked the taste of their blood on my tongue this morning, me not the wolf. I don't want to be a monster."


End file.
